Captured
by supergirl95
Summary: Iris wakes up to a not so great situation...AUish Prime and TFA...COMMISSIONED STORY!


Iris groaned at the dull ache in her helm. It felt as if there were tiny pedes walking all over her processor and carried pain wherever they would step. She cracked open her optics and hissed at the bright fluorescent light that bathed her frame. Slag, it was really pouring down on her. She turned her helm a bit to the side to alleviate her optics of the shining lights and was greeted with a small, dank room. She let her vision roam it and saw the rest of it covered in darkness and shadows with energon stain covered walls. She cringed at the site and her doorwings gave a small shiver in fear. What the frag was she doing here?

Iris tried to sit up only to realize her wrists and ankles were bound to the medical berth she was laying on. She tried to comm someone...anyone but all she would receive was static. This wasn't good at all. What was she going to do?

Iris heard the sound of a door opening and snapped her helm over that way. She saw a dark figure walk through, and instantly recognized the figure as being none other than that pit-damned con-man Swindle. She pursed her lips angrily and narrowed her optics as he smirked at her.

"Well, well look what we have here. A little blue corvette," he chuckled as he walked over to her and stroked her cheek.

Iris reared her helm away and bit at his hand. She could've laughed at the expression he made if she were not in the predicament she was currently in.

Swindle pulled his hand back, "Oh my. An Autobot with no manners whatsoever. How rude you are deary," he said and pulled a grin on to his face as he finished.

Iris growled at him. What was this mech trying to get at.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to have some fun," he chuckled sliding a finger down the length of her abdomen to her interface panel.

Iris gasped and wriggled a little, "You're not even a Con you're a fragging neutral! Why are you doing this?"

"Me being a neutral makes me incapable of indulging in such activities such as this?" he asked raising an optic ridge as he gripped her panel hard.

Iris gave an involuntary moan and energon rose to her face flushing it in a blush.

Swindle couldn't help but laugh at the sight. This femme was already giving into his touch so early into the game.

"Please Autobot you think even your so-called moralistic friends abide by such rules? You really think they're all goodie goodies? I can almost guarantee they aren't as….well-mannered as they may seem. Believe me I know."

"Like I would ever believe scum like you," She spat putting up a false brovado even though she couldn't get her mind off the hand on her panel and the heat that began to build there.

"So….Iris is it? You think maybe you could open up for me?" He said eyeing her frame like highgrade and licked his lips.

Iris stared at him, mouth agape from the bluntness of the question. He wasn't even trying to beat around the bush which in turn gave her no time to come up with a plan of escape.

Swindle gave a lopsided grin. Oh, this was truly priceless. The Autobot was stunned into silence.

"I'm waiting," he started and rubbed slow, deliberate circles on her panel making her shiver and clench her optics shut.

Iris bit her lip. What was she supposed to do? There was no way she could enjoy this. She would be betraying Bumblebee….and she loved him. She could never hurt him like that, but even if she didn't enjoy this….there was no escaping. This was going to happen whether she wanted it to or not, and her at least following orders to lessen the damage wasn't consent right? No….never. With that in mind Iris slowly let her panel slip away as coolant filled her optics.

Swindle smirked, "Good femme. I thought I was going to have to forcefully tear off your panel."

Iris ignored him and kept her gaze on the dark wall. She let her mouth fall open in a silent moan as he stroked a finger on the underside of her half-hardened spike before letting the finger drift lower to her port.

Swindle dipped the finger into her almost completely dry port and hummed, "Well it seems like we'll have to fix this little problem huh?"

Iris continued to ignore him and felt a lump form in her throat as she felt gasps and moans trying to escape past her lips.

Swindle could see the internal struggle and began to thrust his finger in and out of her port teasingly slow.

Iris clenched her denta and let her helm fall back onto the berth. Frag, this was going to be harder than she anticipated. She didn't want to enjoy this! She refused to give Swindle the satisfaction, but couldn't control her next movement of rolling her hips onto his finger to get it deeper.

Swindle felt her port loosening and lubricating around his finger and added a second one speeding up the pace a little. He heard a small moan leave the femmes lips and smirked. Yes, he was finally getting her to crack.

Iris cursed herself as more moans began to escape, and each one got louder and louder as they came out of her mouth. Why was her body reacting so quickly to his touches! This wasn't something she even wanted!

Swindle chuckled watching her and soon withdrew his fingers leaving her port clenching in want, and Iris panting in drug-induced lust before he grabbed her spike pumping it quickly.

Iris's optics shot open wide, and she gasped loudly. Pleasure coursed through her frame and she moaned wantonly. Her spike was gripped firmly and tightly and it soon brought a constricting feeling within her stomach. NO! She couldn't overload! Not from this mech, but she couldn't help it as waves of pleasure ran through her body as he handled her spike so well, and soon an overload crashed through her frame leaving her shaking on the berth.

The last thing Iris saw was Swindle laughing down at her before she blacked out into recharge.


End file.
